Game of Shadows
by ducklinsprepare
Summary: Cassia Rigel is not normal. Nor is her family. Finally entering school, she's ready to launch her plans; save the wizarding world, taking over it in the process - all from the shadows. At least life won't be boring.
1. Summary

Cassia was by no means an ordinary child, though whether it was through genetics or the fact that she was simply different was debatable. See, she didn't exactly come from what one would consider a "normal" family, and therefore, she herself hadn't been raised like other children.

Her family didn't exactly live by the usual standards that are expected of people living in society. Different in more ways than one, it wasn't just the magical aspect of their lives that separated them from some others, but also the fact that they had some rather… diverging morals about what was considered right.

It wasn't that they weren't aware, but more like they didn't care. If someone got hurt on the way to their own goal, then so be it. And as the road to their personal goal was a long one, the damage done could become fairly great. This mindset of amorality was something passed throughout the generations, similar to a family tradition. You learned at an early age how you were supposed to act and it was with that act that you later were to pursue your own ambitions. With the best interest of the family, of course...

Cassia had likewise been raised with a similar mindset by her mother. Though her father was absent and had been for all her life, her mother did well enough to fill in the void left by the man. She knew why he had left, of course. She wasn't even mad at him for not being able to handle the pressure of family tradition and felt it best he left did he not want anything to do with it.

But Cassia was still a part of the family and raised the way she was, by whom she had been, she kept true to her ideals to improve herself and her surroundings.

But, as it was starting to appear, that even by the standards of the family Rigel, Cassia was a rare one. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was still up for debate.


	2. Chapter 1: Master Manipulator

**_I do not own the rights to Harry Potter nor do I claim to do._**

**This is a kind of standalone sequel to a book I haven't even begun writing, and I suppose you could call it an AU as there will be some prominent changes from canon, due to the other story. Hello, dear possible readers and welcome to the world of Cassia Rigel.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mrs. Mey was a forty-something woman, stern and what some would call a perfectionist. Though it did not exist an official profession within the subject, Mrs. Mey was a master manipulator, something widely known within the circle of more prominent families. She was used to be put in charge of children by parents who wished for their kids to require a sharp tongue and a knack for speaking on any occasion.

Therefore, she wasn't particularly surprised when the daughter of an old-time friend was put under her guidance, an education she indeed took quite seriously. What did surprise her, however, was the girl's remarkable gift that - though she might never admit it out loud and only allowed it to murmur in the deepest part of her mind - she was sure would come to surpass her own.

Having taught the blond girl for all her short life - ever since she learned to speak - it really shouldn't shock her that the ability she exhibited had grown to become rather impressive. But Mrs. Mey could claim that she had never met someone so inclined to what she considered a second language. The girl was truly extraordinary, even if Mrs. Mey never dared to admit it out loud in front of said child.

They were standing in the classroom, though "classroom" didn't exactly describe it particularly good. It was more of a small library combined with a pleasant office, with high walls, some occupied by books, others full of various trinkets, some recognizable, some not. Two comfortable couches had been placed in the middle of the room, separated by a smaller table. Off to the right, against the wall, was a desk, littered with papers and quills that though messy, still bore some resemblance to order in its own way. A tall window over the desk let the afternoon sun in, illuminating the room with its bright rays and the two people in the room stood under its brightness, facing each other.

Right now, as Mrs. Mey looked upon the girl's wide eyes and sincere smile, she marveled at the true potential the little girl possessed. Had she been any other woman without the knowledge she did have, Mrs. Mey held no doubt she would've fallen for the act. As it was, she observed the other girl with a critical eye, her mouth a thin line pressed together. After a few seconds, she nodded, letting her satisfaction be seen.

Cassia smiled even bigger, utilizing her cute exterior to all its extent fully. It was at the end of the day's class and she had just employed all her acquired skills in a sudden attack to fool her tutor.

She knew she had succeeded in something when she spotted Mrs. Mey relaxation of lips and the approval swirling in her eyes. Of course, Cassia was aware that she had, in fact, not managed to trick the other lady, but that was almost to be expected. The apprentice was after all not supposed to surpass their teacher. Not that Cassia cared about the old saying, nor let it hinder her. She knew fully well how competent she was and after all, she was still an eight-year-old attempting to outwit a woman clearly cunning in her own right.

However, the mere fact that she was eight years old and could attempt this spoke, in itself, volumes of her skills. Especially as the aforementioned woman was not just cunning, but _very_ cunning.

She saw through Cassia's act - as Cassia already figured she would - but did acknowledge her.

"Very good Cassia," Mrs. Mey admitted, the highest form of praise Cassia would surely ever receive. The woman nodded shortly. "You did well on rationalizing your argument. But tell me, why did you choose to argue for the muggles' right to be given wands? I know that is not your opinion."

Cassia let her face express her mirth and smiled a little, though when she spoke, it was with a more serious tone, "I figured, if I could argue for something so obstinate, and win, then surely, there will be little I cannot argue for and lose."

Mrs. Mey smiled appreciatively at the little girl, again admiring her cleverness. "I see," was all she said though, but Cassia knew what she felt. She had, after all, been taught by the best manipulator in the business, and reading people was a part of that.

Mrs. Mey studied her for a short while, contemplating silently. Dutifully, Cassia stood and waited for the other woman to come to a decision. Cassia hadn't done what she did for nothing and knew full well what she could gain - what she _wanted_ to gain.

Finally, Mrs. Mey seemed to come to a decision and smiled at Cassia. The young girl noticed the veracity in the smile and felt her heart beat rapidly with anticipation.

"I'll go get Miss Rigel," the lady said and turned on her heel, striding out of the room and leaving the pleased girl behind. Cassia felt her joy whirl inside of her and alone in the room as she now was, she allowed herself a discreet jump of delight.

* * *

Mrs. Mey returned to the big room, a regal looking woman following closely behind. The lady in question held her head high and every step she took seemed to radiate confidence. She could have been dressed in pajamas for all she cared, and still impose an image of pride and might. Though she would never do that in public, as it was certainly not befitting for a woman of her status.

Her bright eyes were sharp and attentive, not missing a single thing as they swept about. Though her face was mostly void of any excessive emotion, if one looked closer, they would see the slight upturn of the edge of her lips and another set of emotion flickering in her eyes.

Mrs. Mey was a proud woman herself and had known Vega Rigel since they were kids, but even she sometimes felt the power of the woman she called friend. Just like the teacher would never admit how Cassia was more of a prodigy than her, she could never bow down to her mother even when it felt like the right thing to do. Instinct be damned, she was a respected and on occasion, feared, woman still. So Mrs. Mey treated Vega like an equal and was thus, in turn, treated like an equal.

They entered the ornate room and Miss Rigel approached her child. Mrs. Mey remaining put by the door, her hands clasped before her in a formal manner. Cassia smiled with anticipation as her mother neared.

Placing herself in front of her child, Miss Rigel looked down at Cassia, who could see the lady's mouth turn slightly upwards. Cassia smiled back and Vega then allowed herself a full grin. She extended her hand, "I have canceled all your other lessons for the day. Let's go to Diagon Alley, Cassia."

Cassia took her mother's gentle hand and the next moment, they were swept away by the squeezing feeling of the apparition.

* * *

**So, I am really slow on updates and without a beta reader, there may (probably) be some (plenty) mistakes in my writing. **

**Please drop a review so that I can improve myself and make this the best experience for both of us. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
